According to a known liquid cartridge, when an ink cartridge is mounted on a main unit of an inkjet recording apparatus, an electrode provided at a mounting section and a resistance label provided at the cartridge make contact with each other so that electrical connection is obtained. Thus, it is detected that the cartridge is mounted on the mounting section.